


Perfect Picture

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: A little Dark!Arthur in the end, Angst, Child Death, Hurt Merlin, Italian AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Poor Merlin, Protective Arthur, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the perfect picture of a loving family....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Picture

It was a beautiful Sunday in Sicily, Italy. The sky was bright and the sun radiating white. There was plump, white sea-gulls flying in the sky and merry boat and fishermen went on with their business. Women and men of all ages sold their goods in stands. There were running children with their dogs and watchful cats glaring at them. Old ladies walked arm in arm. People dressed properly exited from the Catania Cathedral. Women wore veils over their heads and men wore their best coats. A blonde haired little boy ran out giggling. He wore a little cap and a darling little suit with shorts and leather shoes too fine for a boy.

 

“Michele!” called out a soft, masculine voice. “Michele, wait! Don't run off!” The little boy ran a full circle and then stopped, putting his hands behind his back. He began bouncing on his feet, and said with a squeak, “I'm here, mama!” Another blonde haired boy appeared. This one was older and more mature and as luxuriously dressed as the younger one. He pushed past the masses of people trying to get out.

“Michele, what has mama and papa told you about going on by yourself?” scolded the older boy to his little brother with crossed arms. Michele looked down at his shoes.

“I'm sorry, Pietro. I won't do it again.” he said with a pout. Pietro gave a satisfied nod.

“Good. Now, give me your hand and wait with me.” Pietro said. Michele obeyed and took his older brother's hand.

 

A handsome couple emerged. The couple were two men. One of them was broader, blonde with his hair slicked back, dressed in a black three-piece suit. He had a red rose on the pocket of his suit. He had his arm around the slim figure of the other man. The other man was pale and lovely with dark curls and pink plump lips. He wore a simple but elegant blue suit. He was holding the hand of a little dark haired girl. His other hand was soothing his prominent baby bump. Arturo, the blonde man, started to fret over his husband. He offered his hand to help him down the few steps. Merlin, the dark-haired man, smiled at him and stepped down. The little girl suddenly lunged forward to join her two brothers, making Merlin call out.

 

“Daniela, wait!” Merlin said. Arturo squeezed his hand gently and shushed him. Merlin scolded at him. “Don't shush me, prat.” he said. Arturo smiled at him.

“Don't worry so much. She's right there where we can see her.” he said. When they got to their children, Merlin urged everybody to hold hands. Arturo rolled his eyes. The family walked down the street. The children skipped and laughed while the parents smiled down at them with love. They saw two sleek black cars a few feet ahead. Three men waited for them by them. One of them, the one with long brown hair and a beard, waved at them with a wide smile—then froze. He took out his machine gun from the car and shouted a warning in Italian. The family reacted, but not quick enough. Arturo whirled around with his gun out and started firing at the men who turned up and started shooting at them. The children started screaming and ran with their mother leading them.

 

One of the men noticed the escaping children and mother. He shot at them twice. Merlin cried out when felt something like fire pierce the flesh of his back and rip it. “MERLIN!” Arturo shouted over the gunshots. Merlin didn't fall the first time, but when the man shot him again, he could no longer sustain himself. “NOOOO!!” Arthur roared in rage and desperation. Merlin let go of the children and fell on his knees. The children stopped and were about to help their mother, but Merlin shouted, “Go! Keep running! Don't stop! Go to Grandpa's!” The youngest began to cry but Pietro raised his little brother and ran with him in his arms. Merlin could no longer sustain himself and fell to his side.

 

Arturo shot at the men as he rushed to his fallen husband. “Merlin, Merlin, _amore_...” He gave a sob when he saw two bullet wounds on his slim back. Arthur turned his husband and held him in his arms. _“Oh Dio_ , Merlin...” Arturo's eyes began to moisten. Merlin was pale and his breaths were quick and deep.

“A-Arturo...th-the children...” Merlin gasped.

“Shh, shh...” Arthur took Merlin's face and kissed his lips.“It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine. Just don't go to sleep, okay?” Merlin nodded very faintly.

“I-I won't...I...I...”

“I love you so much, so please don't go to sleep, okay? Okay, baby? Please...” Merlin tried to say something but couldn't manage it. Instead he placed a trembling hand over his stomach, “The...baby...” Blood was seeping out of Merlin's pants.  
“No, no, please, _oh Dio_ , no....” Arturo sobbed freely now. “We have to get you out of here. I'm going to carry you, okay? Ju-Just hang on, please.” Arturo scooped up his husband. He shouted at his men that it was time to go.

 

They got to the hospital. Arturo had never been so terrified in his life. He made Gwaine and Percy go in search for the children while Leon stayed behind. _“What if he's dead? What will I do?”_ Then he would think of the baby, the baby that no doubt had lost it's life. Arturo stumbled back to a seat and put his head in his hands and began to cry.

 

Hours later, Arturo was told that Merlin was alive. But the baby was lost. Arturo clenched his hands into fists. Those men would pay.

 

 

“Papa, why is mama crying?” asked little Michele. Arturo sighed and stroked his son's blonde hair.

“Your mother is very sad.” Arturo explained. Michele cocked his head to the side.

“Why is mama sad?”

“Because he misses your little brother.” Arturo elaborated.

“Why?” At the small boy's question, Arthur gripped his hand tightly.

“Because very bad men took him away from him.”

“Oh.”

 

Michele no longer asked questions.

There was a loud wailing coming from upstairs. Arturo jumped to his feet, his gun out and ready. Arthur kicks the door open and barges in. He sees Merlin clutching at his stomach where their child once was and sobbing.

“My baby...my baby...” he cries. Arthur puts his gun away. Merlin doesn't notice when Arthur takes him in his arms.

“Shhh, shh... I'm here, my love.” Arthur whispered, then kissed Merlin's head. “It's okay..it's fine.”

 

The children watched the scene with wide eyes. Arthur looked at them meaningfully and said, “Remember what they did to your mother.”

 

**Six years later...**

 

Three young individuals stood as straight as arrows. They were lined up from the oldest to youngest. The first one was a tall, broad young man of fifteen. He had a blank and cold look that resembled very much like the one his father always sported. The second one was a young girl of thirteen with dark hair and cunning blue eyes. Finally, there was a young man of twelve, also blonde haired. His once wide and innocent blue eyes were sharp and his jaw was set and determined.

 

Arturo inspected his children. When he was satisfied with what he saw he backed away and faced them. “You will all carry on my legacy well.” he said. Daniela curled her lips in small smirk for only a second and then she composed her face. “Your first task is simple: track down every child of that family and befriend them, then take them out. _Capisce?_ ”

“Yes, Father.” the said in union.

“Good. Remember how much your mother suffered because of them, remember your little brother that never got to see the light of day.”

“Yes, Father.”

 


End file.
